


1-800-ANGEL

by mondaily



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Offensive humour, Sexual References, a lot of flirting, hardcore hyungwonho, hate but love but also wants to strangle each other, some angst but it's pretty light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondaily/pseuds/mondaily
Summary: "Well has anyone ever told you how hot you are when you're mad?""Has anyone ever told you how much of an asshole you are?":::In which Shin Hoseok is in dire need of a guardian angel.or Chae Hyungwon doesn't always do his job, but when he does, he's a boss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys there's a str8 version I did for this AHAHA guess who's in it-- JIN 
> 
> A whole hearted lie in my opinion

**_「 1-800-Angel 」_ **

_A hotline to hire your very own guardian angel when you're facing a near death situation._

_In which Shin Hoseok is in dire need of a guardian angel._

 

:::

 

" _H-hello?_ " Hoseok whispered into the phone.

"1-800-Angel, your go-to hotline for your very own guardian angel! How may I assist you?" The lady on the other side of the line said in an unfittingly chirpy and bright voice for Hoseok's situation.

"H-help me," Hoseok said with a desperate tone that cut straight to the point.

"Of course, Sir! That's our company's purpose! Your name, address and situation?" The lady typed away on what sounded like a keyboard across the line.

"Err...S-Shin Hoseok...Seoul Greenfield Apartments. There's a stalker in my house. He's armed with a knife a-a-and—" Hoseok abruptly cut himself off as he heard his bedroom door creak open.

"Oppa? Are you here? If I can't have you, nobody can!"

Hoseok curled into himself as he hid in his closet. In a weak, hushed tone, he pleaded once more. "Please, I need help."

"Alright, Mr Shin! Help is on the way! Your guardian angel will be attached to you for a complimentary 24 hours. Don't forget to rate our hotline service once you're safe!"

Hoseok heard the line cut off with a soft beep. He flinched at the noise, praying that it didn't give away his location to the armed intruder. Hoseok felt tears starting roll down his cheeks as he bit his bottom lip to keep himself from sobbing in fear.

Hoseok buried his face against his knees as he heard heavy footsteps approaching the closet.

 

_**Thump. Thump. Thump.** _

 

He couldn't tell if it was the stalker's footsteps or his heart's palpitations at this point.

He peeked through the small gap between the closet doors, watching warily as a man, probably in his early twenties, dressed in an oversized dull blue hoodie and ripped jeans sauntered around his room. He touched many objects that were laying around the bedroom. A picture of Hoseok and his younger brother, a hat that he often wore and even a tee-shirt that Hoseok had worn earlier that day.

Suddenly, tall and lanky man threw open the bedroom door, leaning against the door frame.

"W-wha–? Who are you? What are you doing in my precious Hoseok-oppa's apartment? You don't have the right to be anywhere near him!"

"I should be saying the same," The taller glared at the scruffily dressed man. "If anything, I have all the right in this realm to be present in this humble dwelling." The taller man unfolded a snow-white wing, feathers draping across his shoulders as a warning.

"Do you know who I am?" The man smirked as the mortal before him shivered in fear. "Y-you-you're a noble...an a-arch-a-angel...?"

"Mhm," he examined his nails, seemingly bored, "Get out of my sight. Don't come back here." He spat venomously as the human hastily shuffled out of the room.

Hoseok sighed in relief as he pushed the closet door open. "Thanks for that, mister," he stepped out of the closet slowly. "What's your name?" Hoseok smiled softly.

The angel smirked arrogantly, flaunting his broad wing span. "I'm your hope, I'm your angel. But unfortunately, I'm not J-hope." Hoseok's kind smile visibly dropped, clearly unamused.

"Chae Hyungwon's the name, don't wear it out. I'm from Heaven's Death Department. Get it? Death _depart_ ment?" Hyungwon snickered at his joke.

"Maybe we could depart over to the bed, if you catch my drift." The angel winked, snaking his arm around Hoseok's waist, his palm trailing down to the desirable area.

Hoseok let out a girly squeak before roughly shoving Hyungwon away from him. "Look Hyungwon, I appreciate the help and all but whatever you're doing now is not funny so–"  Hyungwon gasped in horror. "Me? Not funny? Your sense of humour must be terrible!"

"Well, you humans are lowly creatures so I can understand that you uncultured mortals can't take a joke."

Hoseok, now furious at the disrespect he was receiving, allows himself to let loose a sarcastic, sour and bitter man that he, as a model and an idol,  usually would have hidden away. "Aren't angels supposed to be holy entities? Your mouth sure does say otherwise! I'm making a complaint against you,"

Hyungwon stuck his tongue out childishly, rolling his eyes. "Oo, a complaint. How scary. I feel very intimidated,"

Hoseok aggressively smashed the numbers on his phone screen, determined to get the respect he deserved as a celebrity and as a human being.

"Heaven's Death Department hotline complaint desk. How may I help you?" Hoseok swore this was definitely the same lady on the line.

"I'm Shin Hoseok. I called about half an hour ago about a stalker. It seems like the guardian angel you sent me is causing an inconvenience."

"Oh dear. What's wrong?" She sounded so over enthusiastic over the question that it clearly showed how disinterested she actually was.

"He's harassed me and is discriminating me and my species–" Hyungwon rudely interrupts Hoseok, yelling into the phone,"He's over exaggerating!"

There was a moment of silence over the line, only shuffling of papers and soft clicks filled Dawon's ears. "Ah! Shin Hoseok, the model, right?"

"Yes?" Hoseok replied, his voice raised slightly in confusion upon the topic of his profession being brought up.

"Well, we usually match your angel and your personalities for the complimentary twenty-four hours. Just so that you'll get along just snazzy. It's company policy. He's free to do as he pleases so long as he keeps you away from death for the next twenty-four hours. Unless of course, you'd like to hire him full time?"

"Are you serious?" Hoseok groaned. So what if angels were higher beings? In the end, all they wanted was a big fat paycheck at the end of the month!

"Yes of course! You've got a shitty personality, so we sent an equally shitty and condescending angel to compliment you!"

"Well gee, thanks. That was very polite of you." Hoseok spat venomously, rolling his eyes at the desk person (not like she could see it anyways).

"No problem, sir! We're always happy to help. Goodbye!"

"Hey! W-wait–" Hoseok's eyes widened in realisation as he stared at the 'call ended' screen.

"She just bloody hung up on me!" Hoseok gasped in incredulity. He turned to Hyungwon who was filing his nails with a nail filler that miraculously appeared from thin air.

"This means that I'm stuck with you for twenty-four hours?" Hoseok groaned.

"Pretty much, but hey, on the bright side you get to look at this handsome face for a whole day," The angel made himself comfortable on Hoseok's bed, getting his wing feathers and shoe dirt everywhere, much to Hoseok's dismay.

An overdramatic, arrogant archangel and a two-faced celebrity. Hoseok could only roll his eyes back and hoped that he found a brain back there that was smart enough to find a way out of this disaster.

When he saw that Hyungwon was quickly falling asleep on his bed, Hoseok had no other choice but to give in and just snuggle up into the angel's embrace as they shared Hoseok's bed.

Suddenly, Hoseok's face met with his cold, hard floor. He looked up to see that Hyungwon's devious left wing had a mind of its own. It definitely had no intention to share a bed with a lowly human being.

Hoseok cursed, storming out of the room to go sleep on the living room couch.

 

"God damn it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woah didn't expect this to get so many hits?? Check out my fic The Throne (Monsta X Minhyuk based but there's plenty of other idols that are important characters) bc I actually update that AHAHA

"So we've got twenty-four hours to kill. Get it? Kill? Because I'm supposed to keep you alive?"

Hoseok groaned for the umpteenth time that hour. "Can't you just shut up?"

"I see if that's under the company regulations...hmm...nope. I am not obliged to shut up."

Hoseok sighed, shifting himself as far away from the supposedly higher being that was hogging up a fair portion of his bed. Hyungwon had his snow-white wings outstretched, some of his wing feathers tickling at the back of Hoseok's neck.

**_Swish swish swish_ **

Hoseok irked at the thing beside him as he flapped his left wing that hung off the bed up and down in complete boredom.

_**Swish swish swi—** _

"Can you cut that out?!" Hoseok yelled frustratedly, pushing himself into a sitting position. Hyungwon shrugged indifferently, a small smirk plastered on his perfect little face.

"I'll check if that's under company regulations–"

"Screw the regulations. You're in _my_ house. _My rules_."

Hyungwon replied with a low wolf whistle. "Feisty aren't you, babe?"

Hoseok clicked his tongue, his nerves completely on edge. "Don't call me that. What's your deal? You barge in here, speak ill of my entire species–"

"Well let's all take a moment to thank Chae Hyungwon for saving Hoseok's life. All together now..."

Hyungwon smirked slyly, driving Hoseok absolutely mad with anger.

"Thaaaaank...yoouuu...." He stretched his vowels, exaggerating the two simple words into actual hell and torture for Hoseok.

Hoseok huffed. He couldn't believe this. The Guy could've just done his job and went on his way– no hassle. But of course, the company had perfectly matched his shitty and condescending attitude with the irritating son of a bitch that was lying on his bed like he owned the god damn thing. Unbelievable.

Hoseok shook his head in disapproval, opting to leave the room to cook himself something to eat. He headed to the kitchen, rummaging through his food drawer for a packet of his prized ramyun which deserved to be eaten in the darkest days where there seemed like there was no hope in the endless suffering and pain Hoseok had to brave through.

Fairly exaggerate for a packet of high-end instant chicken ramyun, but not for Hoseok. This ramyun was special; it was hella expensive.

Hoseok started to boil the water needed for the ramyun, only to feel a pair of arms snake around his waist. Instinctively, Hoseok dropped the heavy pot onto the stove with a loud 'slam', jumping in surprise.

"Y-ya! What do you think you're doing you delusional feather duster?!"

"Feather duster? That's new. No one's called me that before. This must be a sign."

"A sign of what? A sign of you getting the hell off me?"

Hyungwon dramatically shushed Hoseok, bringing his index finger to the shorter man's lips. "A sign of love."

Hoseok scoffed, shoving Hyungwon away from him.

"Fuck off, you bloody feather duster!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update today I guess since I've alr edited these while I was on Wattpad—

"Did you know that most angels are actually romantics?"

Hoseok eyed Hyungwon up and down mockingly. "Gee. Didn't even cross my mind."

"Of course it didn't," Hyungwon posed against the kitchen island, dramatically flaunting his face and figure with a ridiculous pose. "We angels are too holy to cross the minds of you filthy humans." 

Hoseok clicked his tongue. "Filthy humans, huh?" He mumbled under his breath. Actions laced with ill intent, Hoseok walked towards an old cupboard that he had left unused since high school. He swiftly grabbed a dusty biology textbook, hiding it behind his back before approaching Hyungwon promptly. 

Hyungwon smiled. "Ready to accept me as a part of your faith?" Hoseok scoffed, yanking Hyungwon's wing towards himself before wiping the dust clean off the textbook. 

"O-ow— Oi!  What the fuck are you doing to my beautiful wing?!" Hyungwon screeched in panic, hastily brushing off as much of the thick layer of dust as possible. 

"Whoops," Hoseok smirked. "Looks like that's gonna need a good scrub." 

Hyungwon threw a dirty look at the shorter mortal man, heading towards the hallway. Hoseok laughed at Hyungwon's ignorance. 

"The bathroom's the other way." 

Hyungwon huffed, rushing back towards Hoseok with a prominent glare. "I knew that." He mumbled before trotting over towards the bathroom to clean his poor beautiful wing.

 

:::

 

"So," Hyungwon began, seated on the sofa across Hoseok. "It's the afternoon. We've officially got 15 hours left together. And I don't plan to spend those 15 hours being continually assaulted for my astounding beauty."

Hoseok rolled his eyes, not even caring if he appeared to be rude to the angel. "Hence, I would like to propose that we spend the rest of the day at the central food district."

"You mean Walmart."

"No. The central food district." Hyungwon pointed to an obnoxiously blue shopping bag printed with 'Walmart' for the world to see. 

"That's Walmart you fucking feather duster." 

 

:::

 

Hyungwon hummed, delighted as he picked up a bottle of bleach. "My favourite drink to serve the guests."

"Who the hell serves bleach to their guests?"

Hyungwon smirked slyly. "Don't worry. It's only for the human guests." Hoseok muttered a quiet asshole before rolling his eyes. "Are we done here? I want to spend my only non-working day of the week actually doing something I like." 

"Like what? Watching por–"

"Aish! Of course not that, you perverted feather duster!"

Hoseok flushed red in embarrassment. He tried to keep himself calm so as to not give into the temptation of grabbing a piece of cutlery and shoving it down the angel's throat.

"C'mon. I'm gonna' get a drink. I know this place that has a really good frappes." Hoseok beckoned Hyungwon to follow him as he walked out of the central food district. 

"Err...Where are we going, pretty boy? This place looks really shady." 

"Oh relax you damn elitist. Live a little." Hoseok rolled his eyes, pulling Hyungwon into a dark alley. "Shortcut." Hoseok winked at the angel as they walked through the narrow alley. 

"See? That wasn't too bad was i– Oof! S-sorry!" 

Hoseok apologised as he got off the person he fell on. The person was a man, probably in his late twenties, dressed in a black tank top and ripped skinny jeans. He had dropped a lighted cigarette when Hoseok bumped into him, obviously much to his irritation. The man wasn't alone. He was accompanied by a group of bulky, buff men. All of them had similar tattoos inked down their arms and around their wrists, a clear indicator of one very important thing. 

They were the district gangsters. 

Or in other words, Hoseok and Hyungwon really should be running for their lives about then.

Hoseok shifted, attempting to walk away. "Hey bud. Where d'ya think you're going?" 

"L-look. I'm sorry I bumped into you. I don't want trouble." 

Hyungwon observed the scene unfold before him, not quite sure as to what was going on. After all, angels don't have these kind of people in their society.

"Heh. You think a simple ol' sorry's gonna cover you? You made me drop my cigg, what're we gonna' do about that, huh?" 

Hoseok was trembling in fear now, desperately looking for a way out of the situation.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I don't want trouble, please." 

The man scoffed, flashing a signal to his friends. "Get him good boys."

"P-please..." Hoseok helplessly cowered away as they came closer to him. Hyungwon caught his signal of distress, immediately jumping into action.

"Hey punks." Hyungwon unfolded his massive angel wings, boasting his wing span to intimidate the group. 

The men yelped in surprise, some stood rooted in horror. "H-hey, an archangel. L-look bud, you seem like a good guy, we'll let you off, alright?" The man who Hoseok had bumped into spoke for the group, rushing away hastily. 

Hoseok heaved a sigh of relief before furrowing his brow in confusion. 

"You're an archangel? How can they tell?"

Surprisingly, Hyungwon didn't break out in a dramatic pose nor did he begin boasting about his high status in the angel's society. An archangel was a highly respected figure in the angel's society. They were usually of noble blood or of great political importance between Heaven and Hell. It didn't make sense that an archangel was working as a guardian angel– it was a lowly job that required them to mix with mortals after all.

Hyungwon shrugged. "Yup." He popped the 'p', brushing off the topic. "Wing span shows the status." He answered curtly before reverting back to his usual arrogant demeanour.

"Now about you and your stupid brain that nearly got you beaten up." 

Hoseok huffed. "It's not my fault they were standing there!"

"But it's your fault for even going through this forsaken alley, right? I warned you not to, love." Hyungwon smirked, patting Hoseok's shoulder mockingly. 

"Oh shut up. Let's just get to the damn café."


End file.
